One form of conventional packing apparatus for sanitary pads such as disposable diapers typically includes two spaced loading funnels laterally spaced from a ferris wheel type elevator such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,324,930. This apparatus forms vertical stacks of pads delivered thereto by a conveyor. The stacks are then pushed to the spaced loading funnels where they are pushed horizontally by rams through the funnels and into cartons manually positioned on the funnels. To prevent the stacks from toppling or shifting out of alignment as the stacks are compressed between a top plate and skid plate they are pushed laterally from the elevator to the funnel. Friction of the top plate and skid plate on the diaper stack may cause some misalignment of the stack and abrasion and damage to the diapers.